


While He Gently Weeps

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip grieves. Postep, 2.26 "The Expanse." (05/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Ttitle is a variation on the Beatle's song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps." Saw the episode 2.26 "The Expanse" and had to write this. Great Tucker-Reed stuff in the episode, I'll say that for it.  
  
Beta: ReginaBellatrix  


* * *

Malcolm stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. He wanted to write to his sister, wanted her to know he cared, that he loved her. She was the only person he'd ever been close to, besides Trip, and he wanted her to know that. After watching Trip lose himself in grief, Malcolm needed to talk to Maddy. He just couldn't seem to form the words.

His mind couldn't focus on the screen because all he could think about was the fight he'd had with Trip earlier. Trip had snapped at him that day in the corridor, and as important as it was to Malcolm to write that letter to hissister, he couldn't get Trip's harsh words out of his head.

Malcolm had tried to be supportive of his lover in his grief. He knew he wasn't always the most demonstrative of men but he'd done his best to let Trip know that he loved and cared for him. He'd gone with his lover to see the destruction caused by the probe and had listened to Trip as he told stories about his sister. But it had become quite clear that Trip was holding back his grief. He needed to grieve, needed to cry, to show some emotion for his sister. For a man who cried at every movie, this lack of emotion was distressing. Even if Elizabeth had been opposed to memorial services, Trip needed to find some way to honor her.

Instead, when Malcolm had brought the matter up, Trip had practically bitten his head off. Malcolm loved Trip more than anything and all he wanted to do was support his lover in his time of need, but when he tried, Trip pushed him away. Did Trip not want his comfort, his love, or was he just not ready forthat comfort? Malcolm didn't know what to do. He'd never loved anyone like this. He loved Maddy, certainly, but with Maddy it was different. She was his sister; they'd grown up with each other. They had always been close, but he'd never told her the kind of things he told to Trip. Why couldn't Trip accept his comfort when Malcolm had always accepted Trip's?

Malcolm's head came up as the door to his room opened. Trip stood in the door staring at him, not saying anything, face pale, lips tight. Malcolm got up warily and stepped towards the other man. "Trip?" The Southerner's eyes focused on him and his lip began to quiver. He stepped forward slightly, the door closing behind him, and Malcolm instantly pulled Trip towards him. Trip embraced him tightly and buried his face in the side of Malcolm's neck.

Malcolm could feel Trip's shoulders shaking and moisture on his skin. They stood there for several moments, Malcolm silently holding the other man close as he wept

Finally, softly, he murmured, "Trip?"

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry.

Malcolm frowned. "For what?"

"For snappin' at ya earlier."

"What?"

"For all those things I said t' ya. Ya didn't deserve it."

Malcolm pulled back slightly and grasped the sides of his lover's face, staring deeply into his eyes. "Trip, you don't need to apologize for that. I understand."

"But..."

"You were upset."

Trip's head dropped but Malcolm forced his head back up.

"Trip...you don't need to cry over me. I'll always be here for you. A few harsh words won't push me away."

"No, you won't. You won't always be here."

"Yes, I will."

Trip pulled back, shaking his head slowly. "No, you won't. Ya know what Lizzy did for a livin'? She was school teacher. Yer an armory officer. She died..." Trip's voice trailed off.

Malcolm nodded slightly. "I could. But then so could you. We can't predict what will happen to either of us. Would it be better to push each other wayin order to avoid the pain? Would you have rather avoided your sister on the off chance she might be killed by some unknown alien race?" Trip stared. "Would you?"

"No."

Malcolm nodded. "But that's not really what this is about, is it?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Trip, I've never once seen you cry for your sister. I sleep next to you every night and never once have you showed any sign that you've acknowledged your sister's death. Yes, you talk about getting your revenge, but you have never once really grieved for her."

"But..."

"Trip, you cry over sappy movies. Why won't you cry for your sister?"

"Because..." Trip's voice cracked and tears started streaming down his face again. "Oh God, Mal. She's dead. Lizzy's dead." Malcolm pulled Trip close again. "I didn't want to believe it. I know I said she'd've contacted someone if she was alive, but I still hoped..."

"You still hoped that she just hadn't been able to do so yet."

"There was no body. If there wasn't body, she could still be around. Maybe in a hospital or somethin'. Can't hold a funeral without a body. But she's really dead, isn't she? I'm never going to see her again."

Malcolm kissed Trip's temple and held him closer. "You can still hold a memorial."

"I told you, she wouldn't—"

"It wouldn't be for her. It would be for you. You need to be able to say good- bye."

"How? There's no one to say good-bye to."

"You would know better than I what would have pleased her."

Trip was silent for several moments. "Can we name our first daughter after her? Elizabeth's a real pretty name," he finished quickly.

Malcolm pulled Trip's head back again and gazed into his eyes. "Elizabeth'sa very pretty name."

Trip nodded quickly, choking back a sob. Malcolm drew his lover and friend over to the bed, tucking him under the covers. He then climbed in next to Trip, pulling him close and holding him as he fell asleep. Elizabeth would, indeed, be a lovely name for a daughter.


End file.
